


9 Lives

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Others eventually lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Something I saw on Twitter that just happened.Vegeta was cursed by a witch.  He wants revenge.  He needs help to turn back to a Saiyan. Bulma Briefs is that woman.But can he stop himself from getting attatched to her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Beta'd at all. It's just something that I'm working on as a whim and won't actually fully follow any type of outline. Just day to day life as Vegeta as a cat until he fully plots his revenge. 
> 
> Sometimes you just need to write something that makes you smile.

Vegeta hated that witch Baba. Who was she to put a curse on him? Let alone turn him into a feline. Oh how he loathed that witch, he would get back at her when he transformed back. He would plot his revenge as soon as he got out of this cage. 

There was no escape from this darkened cage. He only knew he was sleeping one moment on a rather itchy blanket. Then the next he was waking up inside of a dark box with barely any light nor air entering in, ’Oh I’m going to kill that witch.’ 

“Oh dearie, I hope this one will be perfect for you,” an older woman sputtered out. Vegeta knew that voice, hated that voice. If he could have a second enemy it would be that old woman.

“He is,” a sweet voice permeated through the box, a voice that had him nearly purring instinctively as Vegeta rubbed his cheek against the box. That voice seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it, but he knew that he wanted to be free even more now. 

“Well dearie I wish you the best and remember I don’t take exchanges. I however wouldn’t advise trying to get him neutered. He about clawed me to death and took off,” Oh yes, that old woman deserved to get her eyes clawed out for that escape. Vegeta wasn’t going to dare try and find out what that word means after that woman tried to shave him there. She deserved every scratch he gave her for trying to touch him there.

“I don’t plan on it. He’s perfect how he is. Thanks again!” 

Vegeta lay patiently as he felt the box move once more. He wanted out badly as he heard the bell ding that alerted the door being open. The smells and senses returning to him as he tried to not move around too much, he purred as he felt the box be placed down on some sort of seat. His paws extending out as the heat radiated to him. ‘Thank Kami I’m out of that place….I can be free once again soon…’ 

The car ride was silent, but welcoming to Vegeta. No more smells of dogs and other creatures that Vegeta knew he wasn’t like. He was a Saiyan, not some pet. 

The car stopped. 

Vegeta braced himself once more as he heard the door open, close. Then open again even closer to him now. 

The box rose into the air as it swayed, a bit too much for Vegeta as he felt the need to throw up. He heard it then the opening of a door and a closing. Finally, he was closer to knowing who would hopefully help him be free of this curse. Somehow he wished it was going to be someone smart and not some annoying, aggravating female. 

The box shuffled. The smell of fresh meat hit his senses.

The lid started to open, Vegeta braced himself as he sat back and straightened himself. His fur sticking up on his head pushing up against the top of the box, he was thankful he kept his black coloring and not some crazy coloring like he saw in other cages. 

‘Oh please have real meat….’ He prayed as the lid inched opened more. 

Finally with one more push the lid opened, Vegeta stared right into blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. His tiny body purring as he was picked up.

Her voice sweet against his ears as he was pulled out of the cardboard cage, being pulled into a rather uncomfortable hug against her chest his paws tucked against himself, “Welcome home Vegeta. My name is Bulma.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues....
> 
> This isn't a one shot, I keep forgetting to change the chapter total. Sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm enjoying the thought of Vegeta as a cat. :)

There were three things so far that Vegeta could get used too.  One of those things was the fact he got feed really, really well.  Well, he got feed really well now, when this crazy thing started he had to throw the bowl across the room before Bulma got the picture.  Now, he was enjoying a nice raw piece of steak that had been nicely cut for him. 

 

The second thing was other than that annoying male she'd allow around sometimes it was just the two of them.  While biting into the steak blood flowing down his furry chin, growling as he noticed something move out of the corner of his eyes.  _'Oh no you don't, you aren't stealing my-'_

 

All he saw was red before darting after the item; Vegeta’s paws skidded to a halt on the wooden floor as he looked around. The red item was gone.  Simply vanished before his eyes as he looked around, _‘Now I know I seen that thing!’_

 

Bam, there it was. That little red doom dot that had  Vegeta forcing his paws to move as fast as he could before he leaped on top of the red dot. ‘ _HA! I got you…you little son of a-‘_   slowly Vegeta lifted his paws off of the floor, head tilting in confusion as no dot was to be found only the sound of giggling behind him.

 

“Oh Lil Prince…come here!” that smile had him melting in ways he shouldn’t be. She was the source of the red dot that was sure.  Vegeta had debated not even going to her, but having decided that she may give him cuddles again he went to her.

 

Not that he liked the cuddles up against Bulma anywhere on her lap, or chest, or her stomach; nope Vegeta did not like them at all.

 

Oh look! Red dot of doom again…

 

 Taking off again he followed it up the grey sectional and onto the overly plush blanket. The smell of Bulma caught him off guard, unsure of what it was he halted his adventure with the red dot as he plunged his face into the blanket.  The scent worming its way into his senses distracting him as he felt her hands curl around his body and curling him against a soft chest.  Vegeta’s long black fur standing on end as he looked up at her, the laser swinging on her finger before her hand descended to rub at his belly.

 

Oh how he loved belly rubs from her. The way she petted and scratched his belly and the motions ended up under his chin. Vegeta couldn’t help the loud purring erupting from his chest, nor the meows. He knew he could get used to this care as she trotted them both down the hall and to her bed. 

 

Vegeta knew it was bad, but once she placed him on the bed to change to her night clothes.  He would watch her strip away her clothing, having him purr in excitement as he laid there wishing he was Saiyan again and not a cat.

 

_‘Damn woman is distracting me from my goal…This needs to….oh…meeerrroooowwww….’_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days of peace and quiet around the house, but for some reason Bulma was getting in a fit and throwing stuff around.  Something about having to look nice and have the place nice, Vegeta cared less as he went about jumping to the highest shelf he could.  He tried other forms of exercises that he was used too; however none of them worked out well.  Push-ups had him face first in the floor and sit ups definitely was a no go he did not want to try that again in this form.

 

Vegeta pondered how long he would have to be in this form, he hated it.  That witch would need to reverse back this curse she put on him.  _‘I only wanted the Dragon Balls nothing else.’_ Vegeta’s tail swayed in irritation behind him as the thoughts of the witches death pondered around his head. 

 

“Damn it! Not yet!” His ears picked up Bulma’s distress as he jumped off the top of the shelf and onto the couch.  He was used to the erratic screaming occasionally throughout her multiple inventions that laid half done in the spare room.  Vegeta stretched his paws out in front of him before trekking over to her. 

 

**Buzz…Buzz…**

 

Oh that damn doorbell.  Many of times he would stand next to Bulma when that buzzard would go off.  He hated the sound as his ears would hurt for a while afterwards. Thankfully it only rang when…. _Oh no. Please no….no no no….Guests_

 

Vegeta hated when people came over especially that scar face guy…Yamacha? Oh yes he would try and be the alpha around Bulma and get her to occasionally be putty in his hands. Oh Vegeta would occasionally vision if she would do the same for him if he was the one touching her but he would quickly dismiss it.  Vegeta wanted just a couple things in life. To rid himself of Frieza and be the strongest _._ He had not time for petty relationships of any sort.

 

Finally the door opened as he perched himself next to her, glaring at the foolish clown and woman standing next to him. His tail curling behind him.

 

“Hi Goku! It’s nice to see you again! Chi you look stunning!” Her voice sounded happy, which was good.  Meant he didn’t have to cuddle later to make her happy.  Not that he did it to help her or because it made him feel a bit like he had a heart. Nope not at all.

 

“Hello Raditz…” Her voice dipped, Vegeta perked up while his hair stood on end as he glanced upward and straight into the eyes of his companion.

 

_‘That bastard! How the hell! Wait…This may work out….’_ Vegeta followed Raditz around the apartment keeping an eye on him.  He knew he was a womanizer and would for sure try and get into Bulma’s pants the first moment he could.  Vegeta hated the smells that leeched off of him daily when they destroyed….

 

‘ _Wait…does Bulma know about Saiyans?’_ His eyes widened as he paused glancing back at this Goku guy whose tail was twitching around this other woman.

 

His thoughts stopped as he felt hands grip around him, picking him up in the air as Vegeta clawed at the open air.  Finally finding skin as he dug his claws into whoever dared picked him up.  He could smell the blood that advised him of having hurt his enemy. 

 

“Would you fucking stop?” _Oh that was Raditz and not someone else. Was he trying to get him alone? Finally maybe he could start getting free of this._

 

“merrow…” _Damn, he just wanted to speak normal for once, not this….talk…_

 

Finally Raditz put him down on the ground once they were out of sight, Vegeta sat straight on his back legs as he crossed his paws in front of him.

 

“How the hell…you know never mind….why are you a cat?”

 

“Merrow meow merow…” Gosh he missed talking normal if nothing else he just wanted to

 

“Okay okay Vegeta…we’ll figure this out.  I guess that means I’ll be around Bulma more.  Not that I’m complaining she’s a ten…”

 

Neither knew that Bulma was watching the conversation at the door until it was too late.  Both Vegeta and Raditz were getting stared at in complete horror as she tried to speak.

 

“Bulma…Let me…”

 

“Raditz…he’s….is he….talking?”

 

“Yes Bulma…wait…you can understand him?”

 

“Oh…dear….”

 

Both Raditz and Vegeta stared as Bulma went down, hopefully just knocked out from shock. But Raditz now wanted to make sure she was okay by any means necessary.  The smirk that appeared on his face had Vegeta on edge.

 

_‘Oh no you don’t asshole.’_ Vegeta jumped up and over onto Bulma before Raditz could lay a hand of her. Vegeta growled at him as he turned back to her, pawing at her face to wake her back up.


End file.
